twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Margaret
'Margaret '''is a young female vampire with a gifted talent to make her targets endure every bad deed of pain and suffering they have committed through their lifetime, human or vampire. She belonged to a coven that consisted of her, her adoptive-sister Eleanor, her creator; Mariam and tow other female vampire; Eve and Ophelia. Margaret is also the ancestor and creator of Inga, a founding member of the Danish coven. In the 1170's Margaret was turned into a vampire by a unknown Vampire, and joined her coven. After a few centuries Margaret left the coven, to start a nomadic life on her own. Biography Early life Margaret was born in the early 12th century in Germany. She was very beautiful, happy, adoring, and kind to others, allowing men to come after her. Margaret was wise to avoid them, but the only thing she liked was spending time with children. She always took care, and loved children as her playthings when she grew up as a maid. After the death of her parents, Margaret took her responsibility of taking care of her baby brother. Margaret always watched her brother and never let him go. She would take him somewhere around the country, exploring the wilderness around when the sun is bright, and enjoy a peaceful life. Everything changed after that. After Margaret turned 20, she met a young woman named Mariam who was revealed to be a vampire. Mariam saw how beautiful she was, and she decided to offer her a gift of immortality. Margaret accepted her offer, and promised to look after her brother and protect him from harm. She was turned into a vampire, but after her transformation, she nearly killed her little brother when hurt himself. Margaret was able to resist the thirst, knowing that she couldn't hurt her brother. She feared that of she stayed close with her brother, she would get his life in danger by vampires, so it was time to let him go. Her brother was taken care by a peaceful foster family, and wished her brother goodbye. Margaret knew that she would never see him again, and this was the only part that she had to do. Spending more than a century with the coven of vampires, Margaret started to get use with her mates, and spend time hunting humans. Since she really loved children, Margaret chose to feed on animals and sinister humans like all others. After Mariam was executed by the Volturi in the mid 1500's, Margaret was devastated until she left the dismantled coven and started nomadic life while her sister joined Eoessa and her coven. Margaret promised her sister that she would visit her a lot in the future. Crescent Moon Rising Dawn Physical appearance Margaret has straight, chest-lenght blond hair and a cream and rose complexion as a human; she was said to have been quite pretty, subjected to the attentions of men in her early adolescence. She is standing 5'4 and has red eyes that turned black when she was thirsty. Margaret has a strong German accent from her him live, and she speaks barely speaks English. According to her coven mate, Ophelia, she is "''a young lady of extraordinary beauty" and of "superlative grace." As a vampire, her beauty was greatly enhanced. Her features were so beautiful that any man who saw her became mesmerized by her beauty. Personality : Powers and abilitiey She has shown great mastery in martial arts, being the best fighter of her coven. Her fighting style is very logical, as she doesn't only use sheer strength and speed, but can incapacitate her enemy by several methods of sneaky attacks and tactics, by attacking from above or down to the opponent. Like other vampires, Margaret has superhuman speed, superior strength, enhanced reflexes, graceful movements, and heightened senses. In a snowy environment, she can move so gracefully that her feet are almost soundless. Because Margaret was already angelically beautiful as a human, the transformation only enhanced her beauty, making her many times more beautiful than most vampires. Penance illusion : Main article: Penance Illusion : "" Relationships ]] Eleanor : Main article: Margaret and Eleanor Margaret is Eleanor's adoptive sister and former coven mate. They both are close like real sisters and have a very strong bond, partially due to their shared liking for. Aside from Mariam, Eve and Ophelia she is the closest to her in the coven. The relationship behind Margaret and Eleanor was originally out of pity finding her after she had been raped, but she did not want to be reponsible for her either. During her transformation, Margaret whispered the pointers about the vampire laws to her. They had their second encounter many centuries later when Eleanor was rampaging a small town somewhere in Europe, and a short fight broke out. Margaret did not want to lose a vampire with a one out of a thousand gift like Eleanor, so she calmed her down and gained her trust. Margaret had first only interested in Eleanor because of her gift, but quickly learned to love her, and adpoted her. Mariam Inga Gallery Vampire-diaries-season-3-episode-18-rebekah-klaus.jpg Rebekahknife.jpg Rebekahclothing9.png Rebekahclothing7.png Rebekahclothing22.png Rebekahclothing21.png Rebekahclothing19.png Rebekahclothing17.png Rebekahclothing16.png ORDP_(13).jpg ORDP_(10).jpg ORDP_(7).jpg AngeloandRebekah.jpg Finnandrebekah.jpg RebekahintheNewWorld.jpg Rebekahaoriginal.jpg Humanrebekah.png Rebekahsmile.png Rebekahspresentday.jpg Rebekahdaggered.png Rebekah1.jpg Category:Articles by MrsLunchBox Category:Females Category:Half-Vegetarians Category:Mariam's coven Category:Nomads Category:Vampires Category:Vampires with special abilities